From Dusk till Dawn
by Macqui's Queen
Summary: Whether I live or die I will make sure that she suffers to the point where she will beg for death. Read the Prologue and tell me whether I should continue or not.


**__**

Disclaimer- Voyager, Kathryn, Chakotay etc, etc. belongs to Paramount. I have no claims on them. However, all the imaginary characters (those who were not there in the series) in this story belong to me.

Something in …. means the person is thinking. Something in "…" shows the conversation. This story is set in an alternate universe and is not related to the ' Endgame.' However, events before the episode "Homestead" remain the same. Incidents in this story are fictional. They have no resemblance to any person or incident in real life

Rating-This work is strictly for adults only. If you are a teenager, then you should have crossed at least the age of 15.

This work is strictl for adults only. If you are a teenager, then you should have crossed at least the age of 15.

A request- English is not my first language. So, I would be very grateful if you just ignore some grammatical mistakes.

Please read and Review. Personal e- mails are also welcome. I started this story long ago. Now, I am sure I will finish it.

From Dusk till Dawn

By

Macquis Queen

No Laws… No Limits… Only One Rule… Never fall in love with your enemy.

Prologue

Official Stardate

975374.6

Earth Year- 2402

Earth time: 0700 hours

Since Starfleet had strictly banned the holographic stimulation of the whole affair, the entire galaxy was glued to the broadcast consoles. Trillions and trillions of individuals of innumerable species were waiting in anticipation for one of the most consequential event in the long history of United Federation of Planets. Although it was the beginning of a new solar day on the Earth, on the Romulan homeworld it was almost midnight. On Vulcan in was early morning and on Kataria it was the evening. In the Beta Quadrant people waited in daylight on most of the planets which possessed binary star systems; double stars that provided them with the never ending days. In the Gamma Quadrant, this was the time of advent of bicentennial galactic ionic storms. Millions of planets had made sure that minimum interference by ionic particles occurs and the signal could be received from thousands of light years across. On planets that were relatively new members of Federation, such as those in the Delta Quadrant, people - including children and grandchildren of those who had actually met some of those legendary Starfleet Officers of a lost ship that had visited their Quadrant long long ago, waited with curiosity.

Almost all the Federation starships were stationary in the space at their respective locations. The crews, right from Captains to cleaners were stuck to broadcast consoles. No one was worried about any trouble for at least three more hours. It was impossible even to think that anyone would attack anyone else in the Milky Way with the advent of such a event.

In remotest corners of galaxy, in all the four Quadrants- Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta, on every planet that was member of Federation, on every street, in every domicile, the broadcast console was tuned to Earth's Official Broadcasting channel. The circadian rhythm of every individual, right from beggars of twenty-fifth century to the President of United Federation of Planets was disturbed as they waited anxiously and nervously with prospect of the forthcoming event.

****

"**E**nergize." Admiral Haden ordered to operator at control.

Seconds later the blur blue shimmer transformed into three forms- all males in the Starfleet Uniforms. The two Klingons to the left and right were carrying heavy compression phasers; their fingers ready on the trigger. Terran people had nicknamed them as the _leopards._ They were the best known bodyguards in the galaxy. They could smell the danger in vacuum, trace the moment in millionths of second and act at the same speed. No one could match them in agility and alertness. Neither was there any match for their fierce strengths, which was evident from their appearance.

econds later the blur blue shimmer transformed into three forms- all males in the Starfleet Uniforms. The two Klingons to the left and right were carrying heavy compression phasers; their fingers ready on the trigger. Terran people had nicknamed them as the They were the best known bodyguards in the galaxy. They could smell the danger in vacuum, trace the moment in millionths of second and act at the same speed. No one could match them in agility and alertness. Neither was there any match for their fierce strengths, which was evident from their appearance. 

But the overwhelming personalities of leopards were vitiated compared to their companion human male who was standing in the center with his hands locked behind him. He was more than six feet tall, strongly built with a tanned skin and gray black hairs that were drawn back. His features were sharply cut without a single trace of wrinkle to show his advanced age. He might be fifty five or more but he definitely looked at least ten younger. Although he was not smiling, yet one could trace out the slight outlines of dimples around that firmly set mouth. There was a single scar on left side of his face, which was accentuating his hardened masculine features. The ears were slightly but significantly more pointed than normal human ears, giving the hint of alien origin. It would have been understatement to say that he was extremely handsome. He was the perfect archetype of someone who had risen from dust to the stars. One look at his authoritative posture told the onlooker that that he was the man who possessed unlimited intrinsic self-potential to conquer anything and had the power to bring anyone down to the knees. His charisma was natural and mesmerizing. He was wearing a Starfleet Uniform with five pips and distinctive golden bar on his collar. All in all, his most arresting features were his eyes; deep blue eyes that were absolutely unreadable and cold like ice.

" Good morning Mr. President." Admiral Haden formally greeted the most powerful man in the galaxy, President of United Federation of Planets, Admiral Jonathan Ickvat.

"Morning Admiral Haden." Admiral Ickvat stepped down from the transporter platform followed by his two watchful Klingon bodyguards.

He stopped just for a moment to survey the surroundings. His observant mind studied the familiar appearance of famous edifice in front of him; the _Official Open Law Court of United Federation of Planet._ Concurrently, his calculating eyes took an estimate of plentiful of people who were continuously beaming in on the transporter pads, thereby further crowding the lawn every next minute. People- some them remarkably eminent, highly influential, powerful and respected throughout the entire galaxy. Others were less important - maybe popular only in the Alpha Quadrant or in their own sector. But for Admiral Jonathan Ickvat they were all the same. They all belonged to him. He owned every one of them.

" Admiral Haden, is everything ready?" He asked without looking at subject of his address.

" Yes Sir, I have all the evidence and all the witnesses. Besides that young lawyer is no match for me. Even if he proves…."

" Save your breath Admiral Haden. Just tell me whether everything is ready or not?" This time Ickvat turned towards Admiral Haden and that made the latter man forgot what he was saying.

"I…I mean yes sir, everything is ready. Everything will be just all right"

Jonathan smiled, his dimples widening, but his penetrating eyes ominous.

"Good Admiral Haden", he laid a hand on the other man's shoulder's and smiled inwardly as he felt the latter tremble at his touch. He purposefully leaned towards the lawyer and whispered_," It better be right for your own sake because I want no mistakes. If you don't send her to lifetime imprisonment then I would send you to place where no one would be able to find you. Is that understood?" _Without waiting for an answer, he withdrew immediately, deliberately deciding to display some pity on the other man.

he laid a hand on the other man's shoulder's and smiled inwardly as he felt the latter tremble at his touch. He purposefully leaned towards the lawyer and whisperedWithout waiting for an answer, he withdrew immediately, deliberately deciding to display some pity on the other man. 

The next moment a crowd of reporters flashing their holocamaras surrounded them and started bombarding them with the questions. The leopards immediately went into action. Within seconds, the crowd stepped back a little but still kept on flashing cameras and questioning. Jonathan assumed a grim face and to his own surprise was able to produce some tears in his eyes. He heard a nervous Admiral Haden requesting to reporters, _" Please, please, gentlemen, the President is under lots of stress. He is in deep sorrow. Please, we will be very grateful if you can just give him some time. He would speak today afternoon. Yes…Yes…he would….The chaos was increasing. Finally, eight Starfleet security guards came to their rescue and blocked the reporters. Seconds later President Jonathan Ickvat, the two Klingon guards and Admiral Haden entered the long corridor of Open Law Court.**Chakotay was standing in the balcony of corridor, staring at the ornamented ceiling. He was appreciating its attractive architecture. That was the only thing that Chakotay could do to keep himself from going insane. He was so numb and exhausted physically and mentally that he wanted to sleep right there, forever, staring at ceiling. **__**Well, I wonder if this roof is secure enough. Maybe it would fall down just now. If that happens, I will die. I wonder if that would be so bad? No, maybe not. But then I will never get another chance to talk toher. And again…** _**He heard the footstep. He slowly turned in the left direction, glancing towards the corridor and saw them. They were four of them but his gaze concentrated only on the man in the center. The logical side of Chakotay's mind was warning him to move away or to ignore them. But Chakotay found he could not move. He found as if he was suddenly transfigured into an old Ficus tree that had been rooted to the same spot for thousands of years. He felt a storm of emotions threatening to tear his heart apart at that moment and he was unable to move or turn away.**

**Jonathan saw Chakotay staring at him and stopped dead in the track. Their eyes locked; blue to black, fire to fire, fury to fury, pure hatred to pure hatred. Nothing was said and yet millions of words were exchanged. Nothing was done yet thousands of wounds were inflicted by both. No one moved and yet knives were plunged into each other's heart. Not an emotion was shown and yet both performed the dance of doom as the other fell to the ground, bleeding to the death.**

**They stood there like two lovers who were bonded by eternal connection.**

__

" Mr. President." The gruff voice of one of the Klignon guards jolted all of them back to the reality.

**Chakotay felt adrenaline shooting through his nerves. The phaser was hidden in his black winter jacket. It was set to kill. All he had to do was to take it out and …fire. End of everything. Jonathan Ickvat will be dead. He himself might not be able to see the President dying. One of those _leopards _would certainly blow him into pieces. _But then who cares…_**

**Chakotay was not certain whether he would be able to outsmart the leopards. He decided to take the impulsive risk. Placing his left hand inside his pocket, he grabbed the phaser.**

**Jonathan moved with such a lightening speed that even the bodyguards were surprised. Three quick steps and he closed the distance between himself and Chakotay.**

**_Let me tell you something Commander Chakotay, I am going to make herpay badly for it. I will see to that. I can do anything I want. _**

**Chakotay stared at man. Inside his pockets, his fingers closed tightly on the phaser. The other man was standing only inches apart from him. All Chakotay had to do was shoot him at point blank…**

_**You can't bring back your son, Admiral. Chakotay replied, his voice plainly stating the fact as if it was some statement in the report.** _

**Jonathan eyes blazed with consummating vehemence. His fist tightened and his right hand went up unconsciously, but at the last moment, he arrested himself and instead opened the fist to point a single finger at Chakotay.**

**_You are right. I cannot bring back my son. You see Commander I loved my son and I will have to live through rest of my life knowing for every moment that he is not going to come back because he is dead, thanks to your daughter. I wonder what was going through the mind of your lovely daughter when she murdered my son ruthlessly. She sent him to his rightful place. To the hell_ Chakotay seethed back, his phaser now inches away from being pulled out.** **_Really Jon_athan smiled sarcasticallyThen perhaps she would like to join him there. You see Chakotay, all I want is to send that murderer daughter of yours to the prison forever so that she will also have to live through hell. At least that will make my living a bit easier, knowing that the girl who killed my only son is rotting away in some darkened prison. My son died in agony Chakotay, but at least it was swift. Your daughter will waste away gradually and you won't be able to do anything about it. Whether I live or die, I will make sure that she will suffer to the point where she will beg for the death. I will make sure that eye is paid for an eye. ****He walked away rapidly, Admiral Haden and leopards behind him, leaving Chakotay standing with his hand in the left pocket Chakotay resumed his former position and lowered his head. He felt like crying. _Damm it, I should have shot him. Why didn't I? _Chakotay closed his eyes tightly to prevent the tears that were threatening to spill out. There was an implosion in his heart setting his whole body on fire. He knew why he couldn't kill Jonathan Ickvat. The other man's words were still ringing in his ears _Whether I live or die I will make sure that she will suffer to the point where she will beg for the death. _Even with his mind going insane from the uncontrollable anger, Chakotay was well aware of the appalling honesty behindthose words. If any thing like this would have had taken place twenty- five years ago, Jonathan Ickvat would have been dead by now. Commander Chakotay, First Officer of _USS Voyager_ would have shot dead anyone trying to harm his loved one. But now, the very same Commander Chakotay knew that it was too late even for him. The mistakes he had made in his life were irreparable. The wounds were too deep to heal. His mistakes unforgivable compared to those committed by his daughter.**

**Chakotay clenched his fist tightly and allowed a deep breath. He was so lost in his own contemplation that he never heard the footsteps that were drawing closer, once again from the side of corridor. His mind registered someone's presence behind him and his hand went inside to garb the phaser. He turned on his heels, ready for one of the leopards. Instead, he froze as he saw her.**

**"Kathryn."**

**"_Hello Chakotay."_ The tranquility in her eyes disturbed Chakotay. He took a step closer closing the distance between them and laid his powerful hand on her shoulders.**

**"Kathryn, I am so sorry th…"**

**He never saw it. It happened so fast that he never got any time to react. The next moment she rushed towards him, reaching out to grab his collar, her eyes furious, and her voice vitriolic as she lashed out on him_," How dare you? How dare you to say sorry to me? After all that you did to me."_**

**Chakotay tried to untangle himself from her grip. It was useless. A maddening fury was giving her inhuman strength. It was clear that any further resistance from his side would only enhance her anger.**

**_Kathryn please, let me explain _He tried.**

**She jerked his shirt more tightly, pulling him more closely towards her.**

**_Explain. Explain. You want to explain now? After all this, all you have to say is that you can explain. How much you will explain to me Chakotay. How many more lies uh… answer me Commander, how many more lies? _Kathryn was aware that she was going to crack. She tugged at his collar more out of desperation than anger. Chakotay read her desperation and his own restraint collapsed.**

The words left his mouth before he could control himself Stop it Kathryn. You have no rights to accuse me like that when it was you, who had thrown away your own daughter even before she was born. It was you Kathryn, who never wanted anyone to know that she was your daughter" he brought his own hands and took her by shoulders, shaking her as continued his cutting accusation Kathryn Janeway, _you turned her into a murderer the day you turned your back on your daughter. _He spat out, tightening his angry grip.

The chaos was increasing. Finally, eight Starfleet security guards came to their rescue and blocked the reporters. Seconds later President Jonathan Ickvat, the two Klingon guards and Admiral Haden entered the long corridor of Open Law Court. The gruff voice of one of the Klignon guards jolted all of them back to the reality.He spat out, tightening his angry grip._Let **me go Kathryn struggled out of his grip and stumbled back. Chakotay immediately regretted what he had said. He rushed forward to stop her from falling. But she retained her balance and then looked at him with the enraged eyes.******__Don't you dare to come near me." _Kathryn hugged herself as she contour- attacked furiously," _You… how can you…Chakotay, I wish…I wish I…I wish things between us should have never happened I wish the same Kathryn, believe me, I wish the same You betrayed me Chakotay." _Kathryn cried out. **_So did you Kathryn, so did you _**

**Kathryn collapsed down on a bench that was behind her. Chakotay stood looking helplessly at her.**

**He closed his eyes as he his memories pulled him back into Delta Quadrant. So many years, so many mistakes…**

_**To be continued** _


End file.
